Tragic Times
by SomnoInsanity
Summary: America and England try to go on friendly terms which unfortunately turns tragic for them both. Especially for England. Will he make it? Enjoy, folks. This is rather old... More on the way!
1. Fancy A Scone?

**Fancy A Scone?**

It was a warm, sunny afternoon with a clear blue sky, not a cloud in sight. Within a park was a young man sat on a wooden bench. He had blonde hair, nicely trimmed bangs hung low before his perfect green eyes and rather thick brows. He wore a plain white shirt, black jeans and boots.

Next to him on the bench was a small paper bag which had three scones and a thermos flask containing warm tea. He unscrewed the cup like lid and poured some of that warm brew in to the cup. And just as he raised it to his lips came a sudden yell;

"Hey, Britain!" Sadly the man's name was _not_ Britain, but England.

"How many times do I have to tell you, America, it's England. Get it bloody right for once!" England exclaimed as America, a fine dark blonde haired man with the typical handsome man's blue eyes that were accompanied with moonspec glasses sitting upon the bridge of his nose, approached England.

America wore a pale blue shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Black faded trousers at his legs and dark brown loathers.

"Whatever, dude, I only came outside to, ya' know, hang about. The rest are never any fun." America then sat down next to England yet close enough to the bag of scones. He peeked a look inside to see those trio of small British buns. A grimace feature formed upon his face.

"Those scones again, dude? What is it with you and those little buns?" America questioned rather sternly. England ignored him and continued another quick sip of his tea. "And I bet that is your beloved tea." America said as he then eyed the thermos flask that was now set next to the paper bag.

"America, have you ever tried a scone or even some tea?" England questioned. America was about to answer when England quickly raised a hand to America. "Wait! Don't answer, 'cos it's a no for all you stuff in that gob of yours is hamburgers."

America glared at England and simply fell silent. Sometimes he wasn't sure how to reply to England. And it wasn't... Oh yes! It was how England says some things at times.

"You're too odd, dude." America said as he raised his hands in defeat.

"As I was saying; fancy a bite of a scone? Sip of tea?" England offered the cup as he poured more tea from the thermos flask.

America slowly took hold of the cup. England gestured to the paper bag and there America reached in a hand and pulled out a scone.

"And don't you dare spit the tea back in the cup if you hate it!" England warned as America placed the cup to his lips and allowed the warm liquid in to his mouth.

"Mmph!" America exclaimed in a muffle. He quickly swallowed and gasped for air. "Hot! Hot! How can you stand it?!" America said in-between gasps as he fanned frantically at his tongue.

"Oh, come off it, wuss," England said as he took the cup off America, "But in conclusion, I must have an asbestos mouth." He then gulped down the rest of the tea from the cup. "By the way, did you like it besides the heat of it?" England asked as he poured himself some more from the flask.

"If I'm honest, yes. It was ok." England smiled and motioned to the scone that sat on America's lap. He sighed and picked up the small bun and raised it to his mouth and took a small bite.

England watched and awaited for America to give his verdict about the scone. America finally swallowed and looked at England. "You know what? It isn't not all that bad."

England smiled. "So, now you see what I mean by trying something before you judge it?"

"Yes, yes, dude. I get ya'." America then finished up the scone and dusted off the crumbs from his lap and shirt.

"So, how come you decided to hang around with me and not Italy, well, of course not Italy or... Japan maybe?" England asked.

"Well, like I said; they're no fun." America answered which made England chuckle.

"So, I assume you came to me," He said aloud as he picked out a scone from the bag and brought the said bun and cup full of tea to his mouth, "Just to mock me stereotypically and gain this fun you want."

"You're fun, buddy!" America chortled as he then gave a rather hard pat on England's back making the young man gulp his scone he hadn't managed to chew and the tea forced to be chugged. England dropped the scone and cup and began to gasp sharply as he clutched tightly at his throat. He was choking.

"Hey, you ok?" America asked.

England could not answer. Instead he rose to his feet and tried to hack up the blockage. It was no good and the poor man began to go red at the face.

"Britain!" America quickly got to his feet and wrapped his arms tightly around England's stomach and began to thrust with his hands. He did this again. Then again, and the final and in brilliant time for England had turned blue, hacked up the piece of scone.

America released England who dropped to his hands and knees. He inhaled loudly then suddenly collapsed on his side. England had blacked out.

"Britain? Buddy, are you ok?" America knelt down by England's side. As he did so he unknowingly set his hand on the saliva covered piece of scone. He groaned in disgust to the sickly feel of the soggy bread and wiped his hand on a blooming weed and flicked the bun away with the toes of his shoe.

America then focused on England and shook him gently at his shoulder. "Britain? Come on, buddy, wake up!" England, unfortunately, gave no response. "Damnit, England, wake up!" America exclaimed in frustration as he shook England more roughly.

This time to his relief England groaned softly as he stirred. His eyes blinked open and he shot up though remained on his hands and knees. England looked up at America who looked back at him with concern.

"What... happened?" England asked.

"You were choking, buddy, so I did that Heimlich thing on you."

England's eyes widened. _'He... hit me on the back when I was eating! Ok, getting angry won't help. He did save my life... which he also threatened by making me choke!' _England thought to himself. He then slowly got up to his feet. America also rose up to his stature.

England inhaled sharply, snapped his head around to shoot America with a deathly glare.

"Why did ya' go pull a bloody stunt on me like that, ya' wanker?! You almost killed me! No wonder I friggin' passed out just then! What if I was dead, eh?!"

America began to cower to England's spitting outburst. "Dude, I didn't... Well, I give people abit of a hard hit but I didn't mean for you to choke!" America said in a shaky defence.

England glowered at America and finally sighed deeply.

"Whatever. Just don't do that again, you twit." England then sat back down on the bench and idly ran his fingers along his throat.

America picked up the cup and dusted off the dirt with his sleeve and poured abit more tea from the flask into the cup and offered the drink.

"It'll help your throat." England knew he was right. Any liquid would ease that soreness. England took hold of the cup and chugged down the tea.

"Thank you, America." He then screwed the lid back on the flask and out it away in the paper bag. "I'm going back home, now." England rose up and grabbed the paper bag and trudged along the dirt track.

"England, wait." America called out. England stopped in his tracks to then have America set a hand on his shoulder. "Look, let me make it up for you. I had actually hoped for us to hang out. So how about a get together with a few drinks? My treat, of course."

England looked at America and gave a small smile. "Ok, America. When and where?"

"I'll come pick you up tonight at 7 o'clock at your place."

England nodded and continued to make his way out of the park. America did also, however back to the only to be greeted by the cheerful young man Italy.

"Hey, America!" He exclaimed joyfully.

"Oh, hi, Italy." America replied back calmer than the young Italian. "What're you up to today?" He then asked.

"I'ma go find Germany! It is such a lovely day and no-one else will come out or hang with me, which is sad. But what're you doing?"

"I'm just going to go do what I normally do, 'lil dude." America said with a smirk and a wink. Italy nodded in glee and went off beaming.


	2. Serious Drinking

**Serious Drinking.**

Night soon took over with a marvelous sunset upon the city, and within the city America and England were making their way in to a local pub where inside they sat by the bar.

"Sure is quiet around here." America said as he looked around to see only at least a few people sat at tables drinking away.

"Well, it is a weekday," England concluded, "We should only have small amounts. We have another meeting tomorrow morning."

"Good evening, gentlemen," a Bartender greeted, "What can I get for you tonight?"

"I'll have a glass of Guinness, please." England said.

"Same for me, my good man." America pipped up.

The Bartender then plucked out two glasses and set them under a dispenser, filling up the glasses with the jet-black brew. "Here you go, gents."

"Thanks, mate," England said. He then turned to face America, "I thought you weren't a fan of Guinness, America."

"Hey, it's just simple beer, right?" America then took a quick swig of his drink.

"Can be if you prefer it than Scotch I thought you would've had."

"Dude, I can handle my liquor like a pro! But not tonight because like you said; We have a meeting tomorrow."

"That's true. We can't you turning up still drunk or very well ill with a hangover. At least not again." England muttered before taking a gulpful of his own beer.

"Again? It wasn't me it was you. You were on about something Catholic then you went odd about liquor and France."

England glared long and hard at America. He was trying to remember if that was true. "Nope. It isn't ringing any bells to me." England finally said as he shrugged. But the truth is that he _did_ remember.

"Well, alright, buddy." America said as he also shrugged and watched England down the entire glassful of beer. "Whoa! I didn't think you could manage that, Britain! I thought you couldn't handle it that well."

"What? I can handle my liquor! I can even handle the bloody brewery!" England exclaimed rather joyfully.

America was struck with familiarity. It was that same look he saw some time ago when he was with England. It was in his eyes. America knew that the beer was already getting to him.

"Oi! Barkeep!" England shouted in a slur tongue. "Another G-Guinness, mate!"

"Sir, don't you think you oughta have something lighter?" the Bartender suggested.

"Don't ya' want a t-tip of my man's..." England then quickly grabbed America and pulled out a wallet from the said man's trouser pocket. "Money?"

"Hey! Give that back, Britian!" America tried to make a grab for his wallet from England.

"You said it was your treat! Treat the Bartender!" England then pulled out a wad of notes and tucked them in the pouch of the Bartender's apron. "Refill!" England then whined as he tapped his glass hard against the counter.

The Bartender sighed and simply did so. America then quickly snatched his wallet back from England and put it in his opposite pocket.

"Oi, no need to snatch!" England yelled as he poked America hard at his nose.

"Hey, dude, don't! That hurt!"

"Oh, boo-hoo! Where's my drink?!" England screamed as he glowered at the Bartender who cautiously pushed the glass along to England's waiting hands. "Hey, thanks, mate!" England said as he beamed ear to ear and patted the Bartender's hand.

"You're welcome, sir." the Bartender answered rather nervously.

"Britain, I don't think you should drink that. You're already off your head." Unfortunately, America's words made England's eyes widen for he began to run his fingers over and through his hair and down to his neck.

"But... it is on, right?" England asked with a slight tone of panic in his voice. America furrowed his brows in confusion. "My head is still on, right?!" England then screamed as he shook America roughly at his shoulders.

"Yes! Yes, it is! Now stop!" America exclaimed as he tried to force England to let him go.

"Are you sure?" England asked. America stared at England in slight horror. He even assumed that England looked like he was on the edge of crying.

"Yes, Britain," America then saw England's eyes began to fill to the brim with tears. "Dude, it's on, ok?"

England finally nodded and grabbed his drink firmly. But as the tipsy side had hold of him he ended up carelessly tipping the glass to one side. Splashing beer at America's feet and hem of his trousers.

"All hands on deck, America!" England laughed aloud.

"Dude! You got it all over my loathers! Thanks alot!" America yelled.

"You're bloody welcome, git!" England then continued to laugh that he began to double over.

America noticed the beer England was holding was about to spill. He quickly yanked the beer out of his hand.

"Oi! Gimmie my beer!" England tried to rise up but he kept sinking closer to the floor. America grabbed him at his sides and heaved him back up on the stool.

"We should probably leave, man." America suggested.

"Hey! Let me finish my drink!" England then quickly grabbed the glass and downed the drink in an instant. Sadly, the drink had affected him greatly. England was not only tipsy, but over the top drunk!

"Britain, I'd best take you home. You're way too drunk."

"No! I - I love it here!" England protested.

"No, come on, time to go." America then took hold of England by his arm. The old nation sighed and staggered to stand on his own two feet. As he managed to stand his balance let loose on him.

Luckily, America managed to catch him to prevent any injury. England stared up at America in a seductive way.

"Bright eyes!" England suddenly screamed in a sing-song tune. Unfortunately it appeared to pierce America's ears.

"Ouch. Now, come on, man."

"Alright, beautiful. I p-p-promise to pay ya' later. Let's go, ya' know, do it!" England said softly.

America suddenly went red at his cheeks. The people close by, even the Bartender gave them odd looks. "Heh! He can't tolerate liquor very well! Haha! Drunk people, right?"

"Shut up! I can hold my liquor better than you!" England yelled as he pointed angrily at America.

"Come on, dude." America growled in to England's ear and began to drag him.

After more yelling from England and forceful dragging from America who was tempted to drag England by his hair they finally made it outside.

"Oh? We're d-doing it in the car?" England asked as he ran a finger along America's neck.

"N-No, I'm taking you home." America stuttered. He felt his cheeks heat up; He was blushing and he knew it dearly.

England groaned and tried to enter America's car on the left side which, for America, was the driver's side.

"Wait. I'm driving? This is on the wrong side!" England yelled as he pointed angrily at the steering infront of him.

"Like Hell you're driving! Scoot over to the right." America said as he began to shove England slowly who, thankfully for America didn't put up a fight. He calmly moved on to the passengers side.

America sat behind the steering wheel. He turned on the ignition. Switched the gear to one and released the handbrake and off along the road he drove.

"Where are we going?" England asked as he looked out the window in confusion.

"I'm taking you home. You're too drunk. When you get home you'd best drink some coffee." America answered.

"Aww! Can't we go back? I'm tr-trying to have some fun and you're ruining it!" England whined as he then smacked his hands on the window.

"Don't do that, dude. I'm taking you home and that's final." America said as he continued to drive along the road. As he continued driving England kept fidgeting about. Shockingly, he had not put on his seat belt. Therefore, he began to climb over and lay down on the back seats.

"Britain, what are you doing? Why are you in the back?" America asked as he came to a stop to a red light.

"Because I'm comfy here! It's b-better than sitting like you are!" England said in a stutter.

"I have to sit like this because I'm driving. Could you at least put your seat belt on? I don't want you to hurt yourself, now." America asked as he looked over his shoulder. "I really regret taking you out, now." He the muttered under his breath.

"Relax! I'm fine! I'm not gonna throw up!"

"You better not or else you can clean it up. This car cost me alot, dude."

"I don't care!" England then sat up and squinted his eyes as America finally pulled away as the light changed green. As he continued drive along, England got up and leaned over America's shoulder.

"Hey! Look at the lil' lady! Drive to her!" England screamed. He then grabbed the steering wheel and forced it to the left.

"Dude! Let go!" America was so focused on trying to force England to let go off the wheel that he didn't see the lamppost that they were dangerously getting close to.

And suddenly it happened. The car crashed, and England and America knew no more.


	3. Away With The Paramedics

**Away With The Paramedics.**

America found himself awaking with his head settled on the steering wheel. As he opened his eyes, his vision was in a sea of unconscious blur that interfered greatly and agonising waves of pain flowed around his entire body. _'What... What happened?' _He thought to himself.

As he blinked away the blur he slowly raised his head which began to throb to the natural light that was nearing sunrise. How long America was unconscious for he did not know. He truly wished he knew. He then raised a hand to rub at his aching head.

Unfortunately, he winced and groaned slightly for his left arm protested to his attempted movement. _'It might be fractured... Or broken.' _He thought to himself. _'I only hope... No. If so I wouldn't have been able to raise my head.' _America looked up to see the windscreen that was severely damaged.

"Wow! I can't imagine the damage outside." America sighed. He actually didn't want to imagine the further damage at the bonnet of his car. _'This'll cost me alot, for all I know, now. I wish I hadn't...'_ then a thought struck him. "Britain."

America looked to his right to see England who was clearly unconscious. His legs were laid on the passengers chair while his upper half was on the floor and mat. America quickly unbuckled his seat belt and opened the door. He was thankful that he managed to move, even though he was feeling dazed and surprised. The adrenaline quicked in to urge him forth and subside any pain.

That was until after he managed to bring one foot out of the car, he unfortunately nearly cursed as he tried to set out his right foot to the ground. America froze as he hissed through gritted teeth and quickly sat back down on the driver's seat.

"Damnit! My leg!" He remained sat down for a good minute and inhaled slowly. "Ok, breathe. Nice and slowly this time to stand." He told himself, and he did as he had instructed himself. He slowly hoist his leg up, out and away from the ground and straightened up to hop on his left foot.

America then used the car for support to help him hop around to the passengers side. He opened up the door and knelt down, still minding his injury. As he adjusted himself and looked down at England, his eyes almost popped out of their very sockets.

England had a horrible gash at his forehead that was at least the width of a tennis ball. Unfortunately, it was still bleeding and the said blood had flowed down along his cheek. A bruise was marrying his left eye which made America wince for it appeared painfully swollen.

"Oh, England." America whispered as he then rummaged through his coat pocket. There he found spare tissues which he used to put pressure on the gash at England's forehead.

Suddenly, America heard a familiar sound; sirens. He rose up slightly minding the possible breaks at his arm and of course leg. He looked within the distance to see blue sirens blinking away atop the body of an Ambulance. A warm feeling washed over America. He waved his arm in hopes to flag them down which, to his relief, noticed him and pulled up along side.

Two Paramedics, a man and woman jumped out of the Ambulance and they approached America.

"Thank God! My friend needs help and quickly!" America exclaimed in a mad and quick splutter.

"Calm down, sir," said the woman who turned to look at her colleague. "Can you check his friend out, Henry?"

"Can do, Jen." Henry said as he brought out a first aid pack from the back of the Ambulance. Jen then motioned for America to make his way to the back of the Ambulance which he did; hopping along and Jen followed him.

"Here, sit down," Jen gestured for America to sit on a side bench seat which he hobbled up to and sat back. "Now, let us see the damage." Jen grabbed a box full of disposable gloves and a packet of cotton buds and plasters. "You have quite a cut here at your eyebrow," she said as she grabbed a bottle of solution which she used to dampen some buds and gently apllied it to his right eyebrow.

"Please, just help Britain." America said as he looked outside.

"Britain? Is that your friends name?" Jen asked as she cleaned away the blood stains.

"Not exactly. His name is Arthur Kirkland. As for me, I'm America, or Alfred F. Jones."

"Very well, Alfred. Now, are you in pain any where?" Jen asked.

"Yes, my left forearm and right leg." America pointed out.

Soon, as Jen assessed his injuries she came to a conclusion as possible breaks. She had his arm in a sling and his leg wrapped in an inflatable splint.

"Hey, Jen, I'll need a hand getting the lad on the stretcher." Henry said as he grabbed the foot end of the stretcher that was behind Jen.

"Right away, Henry." Jen then got to her feet and gently pushed the head top of the stretcher.

"Hey, is he going to be ok?" America asked quickly.

"Well, he's actually remarkably stable, which is all I can say. But we're taking no risks our first response equipment can only do so much."

And with that, Jen and Henry pushed the stretcher to America's car. They then carefully hoist England up on to the stretcher and toured him in to the back of the Ambulance.

America felt his stomach lurch as he stared eerily at England's unconscious form as Jen strapped a oxygen mask over his face and attached the main tube to a can of oxygen.

Henry left Jen to watch over America and England and got in to the driver's seat. As the Ambulance began to pull away England began to slowly stir.

"Britain? Can you hear me?" America asked as he laid a hand on England's shoulder.

England fluttered open his eyes. "A... America. Is... it hurts to breathe." England said weakly. This was shocking news to Jen's ears. She quickly rose up and opened a small gutter-wire window.

"Henry! Make it quick! Sounds like he could have a possible puncture at his lung. He's just woken up and complaining on breathing. Make sure intensive care is ready and waiting." Jen then made her way back to England's side.

"Britain, you're going to be ok. Just hang in there." America whispered as he stared unblinking at England.

"I'm sorry." England could no longer remain awake. He drifted back in to unconsciousness. America hung his head low.

"He is not yet gone." Jen said, hoping to reassure America.

"I know. I just can't believe all of this has happened." America sighed and laid back against the bench seat.

Soon as the Ambulance arrived at 's Hospital England was taken immediately in to intensive care while America was given a proper cast for his arm and splint and cast, and also a crutch to help with his leg. He was having enough trouble balancing but he knew he'd get used to it.

America was now waiting in Ward 10. With each passing minute he became nervous for news about England. Plus, he was also tired. He knew it was early hours and being unconscious for who knows how long did not help him at all. The early hours made him constantly drift off but the anxiety continuously snapped him awake.

America just couldn't wait any more. As a Nurse walked by he quickly stopped her. "Hey, is my buddy ok?"

The Nurse furrowed a brow in confusion. "Who're you referring to, sir?" She asked.

"England. Well, Arthur Kirkland. He and I were in a car crash." America answered. He tried to scan hope within her eyes, but it was no use.

"Hang on a moment, please, I'll go ask the Nurse Manager." the Nurse then made her way to a nearby desk where another Nurse sat sorting through papers.

America could not simply wait. He needed to know, now! He looked down the hall to see the Nurse speak to the other at the desk. He then furrowed his brow. _'I already asked that Nurse!' _He thought to himself. He then sighed and pinched between his brows. He snapped a quick look to see the Nurse point at him. This began to stir up paranoia in America.

"Could you please tell me if my friend is alright!" America exclaimed at the two Nurses. The one he had spoken to began her approach back to him. Before she did she made her way to a water tank and poured some in to a plastic cup.

"Here, drink this to help yourself calm down." the Nurse offered the cup of water to America who reluctantly took it and drank some of it. The Nurse then sat down next to America.

"You're friend is very lucky," America snapped his gaze to the Nurse and his eyes widened. "He has two broken lower ribs. One had nestled itself on to his lung but thankfully had not punctured it. The gash on his forehead did not bring on any damage deep within, only a minor concussion but he has lost some amount of blood so he'll be on a drip for awhile. And finally, his right thigh bone is fractured and his right collar bone is broken. He's going to be fine."

America was lost for words. He slowly set the cup down next to him and pulled the Nurse in to a warm embrace who was, at first, shocked by the sudden gesture.

"Thank you. Thank you! All this time I've... I was so worried! I was afraid of the worse." America stuttered slightly.

"It's ok, sir," She slowly pulled away and looked at America, "He'll be taken to Ward 15 soon. I'll take you there so you can see him as soon as he comes out of theatre."

In minutes time America was sat in a calming blue room that was accompanied with a singular hospital bed with a cardiac monitor and drip stand sitting at the beds sides. Also two high green leather chairs surrounding the bed. America was sat on the said chair by the beds left side.

America waited and waited. A clock that hung above the bed read 06:05am to 06:08. Then 06:12. America knew time would be going slowly for him. He was constantly nodding off in a slouching position to suddenly jolt up awake. Nodding off, jolting up awake. The young man was about to stand to his feet when finally, through a small blind window he saw him.

He saw England out cold on a bed that was been slowly pushed along the corridor by a Doctor and Nurse. They came in to the room and pushed the bed next to the main one England would lay upon who was suddenly hoist up on to it and they wrapped the sheets over him. His tattered shirt had been stripped off, and he was now in a standard hospital-type gown.

The Nurse set up a blood drip, its wire nestled into the vein at the back of England's left hand and she adjusted a nasal cannula which sat behind England's ears to wire down into a oxygen tank.

The Doctor stuck two patches that were wired up to the cardiac monitor which the Doctor set up. The monitor played a gentle beep that went off every second.

America knew this meant England's heart was beating just as it should; nice and steady. Great and healthy. He watched as the Nurse and Doctor were about to leave. He quickly stopped them.

"Is he going to be ok?" He asked the Nurse, who smiled warmly.

"He'll answer that for you." She and the Doctor then left, taking the temporary bed away.

America hung his head and slowly turned to look at England. The young man had stiches upon his forehead from where the gash once was and his left eye was unfortunately still bruised and his right arm was in a sling.

America then hobbled up to the chair and sat down by England's left bed side and gazed longingly that he hadn't realised that he had fallen asleep for a good two hours. He awoke, rather startled.

_'Was it... a dream?' _He thought to himself. He looked up to see it wasn't at all. It was reality. America then looked up at the clock that read it was nearing 9 o'clock.

"The meeting!" America grabbed the crutch and quickly hobbled out of the room.

He made his way to a desk where a Doctor sat by. "Please, I have to use a phone! It's urgent that I make this call!" America exclaimed madly.

"Ok, please calm down and follow me, sir." the Doctor answered. He then led America to a small room where telephones were wired up among the wall. "Here you go, sir."

America thanked the Doctor and quickly dialed away on the nearest phone.

Meanwhile, in a grand room were several people of their own nations sat around a long oval table.

"Germany, _mon ami_, it is obvious they are not coming. But for what reason I do not know." France said aloud.

"I agree. Although it is unlike them not to turn up." China said. He was about to continue when suddenly a telephone rang.

"Hello?" Germany answered the phone. Back at the hospital, America was wondering what to say and quick in case Germany decided to hang up.

"Hello, Germany, it's me, America."

"America, where are you and England? This meeting is-"

"Germany, please! This is more important than a meeting!" America spat over the phone.

On the other end, Germany fell silent. He could tell America was been serious. The tone is his voice was unlike him.

"Now, listen. Last night me and England went out. He got drunk so I tried to drive him home but he forced the steering wheel of my car to one side which made us crash into a lamppost. England is severely hurt and I have fractures. I'm not sure how long I was out for, but when I came round it was nearly morning. England regained conscious for about a couple of minutes... He could barely breathe." America then sighed. He had to get that all off his chest.

Everyone in the room looked at Germany with concern. His face had turned pale. "How is he? When will he be discharged?" Germany asked. This had everyone become confused.

"I'm not sure when but the Nurses say he'll recover well. But I'm sure he would appreciate it as much as I would if you or anyone could visit us. We're at 's Hospital on Ward 15. Ask for Arthur Kirkland if you do... Goodbye." America hung up and made his way back to the ward England was in.

As for Germany, he slowly lowered the phone down and stood up. "They're unable to attend because... they were in a car crash last night."

The nations began to mutter amongst each other. "Listen, please. England appears to have suffered the worst while America received fractures. He said he and England would appreciate it if anyone could visit them at 's Hospital on Ward 15."

Everyone fell silent. Germany remained standing and looked among his fellow nations. Just then France rose up out of his chair and made his way to Germany and so did Japan.

All three men simply turned on their heels and left without a single word uttered. The rest of the nations were left alone.


	4. A Dull Visit

**A Dull Visit**

As midday dawned, America was still by England's bed side but his tired eyes could not withstand to remain open any longer. Those blue eyes fell shut for the final time. If he had managed to keep awake he would've seen three familiar men of their own nations pass by the window.

The door opened and the men felt the solemn atmosphere embrace them. The feeling fell to express upon their pale, shocked faces. They could not believe what their very eyes were displaying to them. They hoped they would be deceived but it could not be done. The men all stared at England's unconscious and weakened form.

"He sure has taken some damage." Japan finally spoke to break the silence.

"Well, America sure was lucky enough." France said as he indicated to the sleeping American.

"All fractures and a cut, how fortunate," Germany said as he looked at America, "Yet England is lucky to escape the worse. America wasn't very descriptive to what befell him." Germany then approached closer to England.

"Perhaps we should take our leave soon," Japan said aloud, "America looks shattered enough and Britain looks less likely to awake to our company."

Germany then set a hand on England's very own. "Get well, Britain. From all of us." Germany's tone had the fellow nations lower their heads for the melancholy washed them over.

"I... will." came a whisper. Everyone raised their heads and looked down at England with curiosity.

"England?" Germany questioned the nation who fluttered open his eyes and looked up at Germany.

"Mind t-telling me where I am." England said hoarsely.

"You're in hospital, Britain. You and America were in a car crash." Germany answered. France and Japan moved closer so England could see them. And he could. He gave them weak smiles.

"Really? Is he... ok?" He then asked.

"Yes, Britain. It even looks like he tried to keep awake for you." France spoke up. "You must've been out longer. It is already midday after all and America said it was nearly morning when the Ambulance arrived."

"Is he less injured?" England asked.

"Well, from the looks of it and he did mention fractures, looks like his arm and leg from this view and a cut on his eyebrow." Japan answered.

England slowly turned his head to face his left side to see America lay asleep in the high chair and saw clearly the casts at his left arm and right leg.

"He probably had hope to see me awake." England sighed and turned his head forth to see the nations look down at him. "I... really can not keep awake. Not to seem dramatic," England chuckled weakly, "But the way of my own damage is... It's agonising. I'm sorry."

Germany, France and Japan looked down at England worriedly who slowly drifted back in to unconsciousness. "I'm sorry." He whispered as he now laid out cold.

The nations began to fear that the cardiac monitor would stop to a dead line. Fortunately, it did not do to what they feared which was a great relief.

"It must've been that bad." Germany said as he let go of England's hand. He then looked down at the end of the bed where a clipboard hung. He flipped the papers and read aloud to the others. "Two broken lower ribs; one nestled on is lung but no puncture. Right broken collar bone, fracture to the right thigh and a gash to the forehead that caused some blood loss."

"Why didn't America say so?" Japan asked. Germany and France weren't at all sure. Germany then set the clipboard back on the end of the bed.

"Does anyone fancy on giving him a rude awakening?" Germany asked.

Japan and France looked at each other but remained silent. Germany then walked up to America and shook him roughly at his shoulders. America nearly fell forth as he woke up startled.

"Hey! What's going on?" America looked up to see Germany, Japan and France looking down at him. "Oh, hey, guys! I'm glad some people managed to come here."

"America, why didn't you mention England's injuries to us?" Germany asked.

"Well, I wasn't sure how to explain it. Plus, I wanted to get back here in case something happened to Britain." America answered.

"Well, I guess that's understandable." France spoke up.

Germany released his hold and looked back at England. "You're right. Although I am one to prefer details first hand."

"Yeah, well, as I said, I just wanted to make sure Britain was stable." America then looked up at Germany hopefully. "Has he woken up, yet?"

"Yes, but he fell into unconsciousness again."

"Oh. Aw, man!" America exclaimed in disappointment.

"No need to be so down. Britain will wake up in due time." said France.

"Yeah. I know, I just... Never mind."

"Well, America, seeing as you and Britain will be absent again. I'm sure the others shall understand in the next meeting." said Germany.

"Yeah. I'm sorry, Germany."

"You can say that if you dare starve and thirst yourself to see Britain wake up so don't do it. He will come round in due time."

America hung his head low but managed to sneak a look out from the corner of his eye to look at England. He then raised his head to look at his fellow countries.

"So, what're you guys gonna do?" America asked.

"Well, Britain has seen and said what he can to us. We'll eventually visit again either tonight or tomorrow if neither of us are busy." France answered. Japan and Germany nodded their heads in agreement to his words.

America smiled softly and watched as the nations turned on their heels to leave. As Japan and France left the room first, Germany looked back at America.

"Take care, America. Britain will be just fine." He then closed the door behind him leaving America alone with the unconscious England. The sound of the cardiac monitor was the only thing to drone out the vigil silence.

America got to his feet and hobbled up to England's bed side, dragging the chair behind him at his heels. "I only hope that when you do come round it'll be when I'm here and of course awake. I missed that chance," America whispered in England's ear. "My big brother."

America then laid a hand over England's very own and gave it a light squeeze.

"This is like when I played that joke on you to celebrate your death... Sorry to bring it up, but it's like Deja Vu. I just hope you don't actually... I can't repeat it, now. Don't leave me, bro."

America then lowered his head down to England's hand he still held and let his forehead rest before the very knuckles.

Unknowingly for America, England slowly fluttered open his green emerald eyes and turned his head slightly to his left. Though through his hazy vision he was glad to make out a familiar dark blonde haired man.

England raised his hand and lightly ran his fingers through America's hair. The young man quickly shot up on his feet and looked to see if he had imagined that tickle before his scalp. His eyes widened to see England with a ghostly smile creep upon his lips.

"Britain?" America whispered. He then quickly rubbed at his eyes. He was sure this was a trick of light or even his mind messing with his hope to see England awake. "Britain?" America spoke the man's name once more.

And that said man's name did reply by raising his hand slightly hoping to reach out to the other who stood before him. "Alfred." He said weakly.

The smile upon his lips began to fade as he saw the look of concern upon America. "We'll... talk later." England allowed himself to fall limp for he could not avoid the immediate embrace of unconsciousness.

America hung his head low and allowed himself to drop back in to the chair behind him. _'Damn! That was barely a minute!' _America groaned in frustration. _'Calm down. Getting agitated won't solve anything. He's ok. His body is doing this to him so he can recover nicely.' _

America knew he was right and he knew England wouldn't want him to worry. _'I'll definitely try. It's just hard right now seeing as what we've been through some time ago.' _ He also knew there was nothing more that he could do.

All America could do was stare helplessly at England. _'Well, only time will heal him, now.'_ America thought to himself as he remained close to England and clutched tightly at his hand. _'Let tomorrow come and heal you. Let every passing second make you strong again.' _


End file.
